


Surfing into the DMs

by Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Sexual Tension, Surfing, all text, beach, but also follows the show, chatting, cuteness, idk - Freeform, mild AU, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin/pseuds/Its_kinda_weird_but_not_a_sin
Summary: You work at a surfing resort and end up texting the son of the owner. Through the texts you become friends and more.First half follows the first season of the show then it goes to an AU situation.I don't own Stoked





	Surfing into the DMs

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while bored and watching the first season of the show, that was a year ago and only now I decided to post it. Basically reader takes Emma's place for half the show and I don't know I just wrote
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> *- is reader's text messages  
> /- is Ty's text messages  
> And eventually  
> ^- is Lo's text messages 
> 
> Anything in brackets are just random thoughts I have lol  
> Or inserts of reader descriptions ig (hair colour)

*- Is this who i think it is??  
/- That's kinda hard to tell if I don't know who you think I am.  
*- Oh hi Ty  
/- Hey (Y/n)  
*- How did you know it was me??  
/- By how happy you were when you said hi  
*- Lol. When did you put your number in my pocket??  
/- While you were asleep on the beach.  
*- I fell asleep. Sorry  
/- All good.  
*- Im guessing you were the one that put me on the couch then  
/- Yea. After the bonfire you were out of it so I didn't want to wake you  
*- Thanks  
/- :) So what are you doing  
*- Slowly falling asleep in bed  
/- Sounds nice. I'm just about to do the same thing myself  
*- Cool  
/- Wanna talk about something  
*- Like what  
/- I don't know ...Twenty questions??  
*- Ok then  
/- You go first  
*- Alright. Umm. Favourite colour  
/- Sunset orange  
*- That's a thing??  
/- Yea. It's softer and easier on the eyes then normal orange. Favourite memory  
*- Oh gawd so many... Probably the night of my class' music performance.  
/- What did you do?  
*- Sing  
/- I'll have to make you sing for me sometime  
*- Maybe. Least favourite memory  
/- When I was 8 I tried to keep a fish in the bath tub. It worked for like 3 days then mom found it and made me get rid of it.  
*- Awwww  
/- Yea. Favourite to show  
*- (fave show)  
/- nice  
*- Yea  
/- Favourite colour  
*- (fave colour). Favourite movie  
/- San Andras  
*- I love that movie too. It's pretty cool.  
/- Maybe we can watch it together some time  
*- Maybe. Who's turn was it??  
/- Mine. Least favourite memory  
*- One time when I was a kid my brother tried to follow me into the pool and nearly drowned. That was kinda scary (actually happened)  
/- That's pretty bad actually. I'm surprised you're not scared of the water.  
*- Yea no. But my brother is.  
/- Tough break  
*- Yea. Favourite object of clothing  
/- Shirts. You??  
*- Bed... Ok no umm yea probably shirts  
/- Lol. Star sign  
*- (star sign). Favourite family member  
/- ... My sister. She may be annoying but she's like the female me without a brain. You??  
*- Wow. And the dog??  
/- Wow. Really?  
*- Ok no. My second eldest brother He's my best friend  
/- That must be nice.  
*- It is. Are you keeping track of what number we're up to??  
/- ... No  
*- Me either  
/- It must be like 15 by now.  
*- Ok then. Your turn  
/- Ok. Cats or dogs?  
*- Both. Is your hair naturally that colour??  
/- Hahahaha yes. Happy place.  
*- My bed with my laptop in it. You??  
/- Beach at sunset  
*- You like sunsets I'm guessing  
/- Just a bit  
*- Why  
/- Because I had this dream when I was a kid that I was a pilot and the whole dream was after a perfect day I got in my plane and chased the sunset so the day wouldn't end.  
*- That's really nice  
/- Did you ever have a dream like that?  
*- I don't this so. Most of my dreams are strange and wacky  
/- Like you are now?  
*- Unfortunately yes  
/- Unfortunately nothing, I like wacky it's different  
*- Different good or bad??  
/- Good. Definitely  
*- :)  
/- :)  
*- What are we up to??  
/- 19, So last one  
*- Ok  
/- You go  
*- Alright. Is it weird being rich.  
/- Sometimes. People act weird around you when you have money or influence. Your the first person I've met that hasn't tried to jump in my pockets. You won't will you?  
*- No and that's your last question.  
/- Noo I had a good last one. Do over!  
*- Fine. Pussy  
/- :p no you have one of those  
*- Ouch insulting me for being female  
/- Sorry  
*- hahaha all good. So last question...  
/- Oh yea. My last question. Would you like to hang out sometime after work  
*- Sure  
/- Really  
*- Yea. Why not.  
/- Cool  
What now?  
(Y/n)?  
Lol sleep well (Y/n) 

 

*- Morning  
/- Good morning  
*- Did I pass out while texting you last night??  
/- Yea I think so  
*- Sorry  
/- It's fine you had had a long day working.  
*- And the days are only going to get longer. :(  
/- True. Do you know where you're working today  
*- House keeping I'm pretty sure.  
/- Awwww  
*- What  
/- Now I won't see your face when I get breakfast  
*- I think you'll live  
/- You never know  
*- I think I do. Speaking of work I should probably start getting ready.  
/- So soon  
*- Punch in is 7:30 Ty  
/- True  
*- And I'm ready  
/- Geez that was quick. Like 7 minutes  
*- Yea I grew up in a busy house. If you couldn't get ready quick enough you had to walk.  
/- Sounds ruff  
*- Not when your the fastest in the family. And lol bark.  
/- Nice. And I didn't notice  
*- Sure you didn't big boy

 

/- Grom fest!  
*- Oh god why  
/- Hahahahahaha  
*- Just no  
/- Don't worry I'll go easy on you  
*- Don't bother I can take care of myself  
/- Sure you're not just trying to sound tough?  
*- Nope  
/- Lol  
*- What kind of stuff do you have planned??  
/- Cleaning a nasty room. Washing wax trays. Eating some worms. Maybe swimming with the shark. Maybe even strip run.  
*- Those don't sound too bad. Plus I love sharks :) and no you prev. Just no.  
/- Whyy  
*- Because it's degrading and on the lines of being a perverted bully.  
/- Ok then no strip run. But I will make you swim with the shark  
*- Ok as I said I love sharks  
/- Then you'll have fun  
*- Yep

 

/- Sorry kelly made you propose for grom fest  
*- Meh it's all good  
/- You sounded embarrassed, you were all red when doing it. Sure you didn't enjoy it? ;)  
*- Absolutely not  
/- That was quick ;D  
*- No >_<  
/- Hehe cute  
*- Stop that  
/- Why, you are cute  
*- Am not  
/- Why would you think that?  
*- Because all throughout school I was told so by everyone. I never had may friends.  
/- That's too bad. Why didn't they like you  
*- Idk I spent most of my time studying or working or surfing.  
/- Working? You worked as a kid?  
*- Yea my mom died when I was young and dad was in the hospital a lot so me and my brothers had to work to keep the house.  
/- That's sad. What happened?  
*- Mom died in a car accident and dad has type three diabetes (idk if that's how it works I'm sorry if I got this wrong it was just what came to my head)  
/- Tough  
*- Yea  
/- How many brothers do you have  
*- 3, two older. One younger  
/- Do you guys get along?  
*- Incredibly well  
/- That's really nice  
*- Yea. What's your family like.  
/- Dysfunctional.  
*- Lol.  
/- Wanna hang out for lunch  
*- Can't I have to work DR for lunch  
/- Then I'll just come to the DR while you work  
*- That doesn't sound stalkerish or anything  
/- You like it and you know it  
*- No  
/- Yes  
*- No  
/- Admit it  
*- ...no  
/- There was a pause:D  
*- ... No there so wasn't....  
/- :D  
*- Fine it's flattering  
/- There you go ;)  
*- Rolling eyes 

 

*- So how's your daaaate going  
/- Haha not too bad  
*- Yea she looks like a bag a fun  
/- Yea...  
*- What's wrong  
/- We have nothing to talk about. She doesn't even surf  
*- Then why go out with her?  
/- She's the daughter of an old friend of dads, I was told to take her out and show her a good time so she wouldn't be left bored at the hotel while her dad is with my dad talk business.  
*- Hahaha poor you, forced to take out a cute girl.  
/- Wow I practically smell the sympathy  
*- Glad it can reach you  
/- Lol  
*- Did you enjoy the movie though.  
/- Yea I'd never seen it before today so I was pretty good  
*- Gasp! How it's legend!! Plus don't you want to be a surf video director how can you want that and have never seen Break Point!!  
/- Wow your pretty passionate about this.  
*- Yea well Break Point is the bomb!!  
/- True from what I saw  
*- Oh yea you guys didn't see the end. Tell you what next time it plays I'll take you so you can see the ending.  
/- Ok it's a date.  
*- Dude. Anyway how the girl treating you  
/- Meh  
*- Lol  
/- How was your day  
*- Pretty bad. I severed this really stuck up family then cleaned the nastiest room ever. They had broken a glass cup in the sink and I cut my fingers.  
/- Ouch. You ok?  
*- Yea my fingers sting in salt water tho so surfing is painful  
/- That's horrible. I can paddle you out to sea anytime  
*- Sure sure  
/- Seriously working that hard can't be good if you're hurt  
*- Thanks for thinking of me:)  
/- Anytime:) want me to kiss it better? ;)  
*- No!  
/- Hahahaha

 

/- Crusty hotels rooms ?  
*- .Com? What about it  
/- Nasty. Are you posting on it?  
*- I did once when I cleaned this horrible room. It's the second one posted  
/- Oh god that's horrible how did you do that?  
*- With a lot of effort  
/- Well done.  
*- That's not even the worst I've done though  
/- Seriously  
*- Yea. It was back in my home town, I volunteered to help a friend for a weekend and we cleaned this room and I swear to god every inch was covered in grim, mud and ... Cum. It was very unpleasant to clean.  
/- Gross. Gross. Double gross  
*- I know. I still shudder thinking about it.  
/- I don't blame you  
*- Lol. You're not that bad are you??  
/- Hell no. I respect the people that work for us  
*- Cool dude. But don't you ever think it's weird to know that someone will always clean up after you instead of doing it yourself?  
/- I never thought of it like that  
*- You don't say  
/- Lol. It's just always been like that, to have people work for us. And now that I say that out loud I realise you would be the complete opposite.  
*- Not the complete. When I was young I remember my brothers helping me clean up my mess, and so did dad when he was home.  
/- Must be nice to be the girl of the family  
*- Not really. Being the only girl means there are high standards to kind be the mom figure. Plus my older brothers set high examples that I have to live up to  
/- That kinda sucks but I know how you feel, as the eldest I have to set the bar high as an example  
*- Look at us two reaching for the stars cause we're made to  
/- Lol

 

*- We're going night surfing wanna come.  
/- Yea sure, I'll have to go back to my room and grab my towel.  
*- Ok. I'm going up too. Met at the elevator??  
/- Sure. 

*-This is awkward right?  
/- Yes very much  
*- We better not let them find out we're texting each other so we don't talk in front of them.  
/- Yea. So turn off your sound  
*- You too  
/- Yea done  
*- Is it just me or do they like each other  
/- Yea I think so too  
*- The sexual tension in here can be cut with a knife.  
/- Do you mean theirs. Or ours ;)  
*- Theirs dummy  
/- Hahaha worth a try  
*- Sure. Why are you shirtless btw  
/- Staring at my shirtless body are you. Admiring the view?  
*- No. I'm asking a reasonable question.  
/- I was swimming before but my brother stole my towel  
*- Right... You didn't even take a shirt with you?  
/- Why would I  
*- Sigh. Because normal people do that.  
/- I'm not normal  
*- You said it.  
/- Whatever. Why were you going up anyway  
*- Finn left her phone on a cleaning cart on the forth floor so I offered to go up and get it  
/- That's nice of you  
*- Yea no, I only said I would do it so I wouldn't have to help set up the lights  
/- Oh. I'm guessing the lights in the beach are what caused the blackout  
*- Yea most likely  
/- Well then  
*- Gross their making out  
/- This took a weird turn  
*- Definitely  
It's so weird sitting here while they do that  
/- Yea. Should we say something  
*- I don't think so  
/- Should we make out too?  
*- Dude!!  
/- What?  
*- That's weird to just say  
/- So  
*- So it's weird  
/- Come on just admit you wanna make out with me  
*- No  
/- Come on  
*- Why are you so persistent on me liking you??  
/- Because your hot. I'm hot. So we should be hot together  
*- Wow  
/- What I can't help it being true  
*- I'm not hot though, you may be sure. But I'm not  
/- Yes you are. Stop saying your not because I'm sitting here looking at you and all I see is beauty  
*- Really??  
/- Totally  
*- Thanks that's really nice of you. 

 

/- Hi  
*- Hey Ty  
/- Are we gonna talk about what happened in the elevator?  
*- What the almost kiss?? I don't think that needs to be discussed.  
/- I don't know you got pretty close to me until the lights came on.  
*- Oh please you were the one getting close to me.  
/- No way  
*- Yea way  
/- No way  
*- Yea way  
/- No... Ok this could go on for a while.  
*- Yea. Can we just agree that we both leant in  
/- Ok. ... But you did lean in first.  
*- Shut up dork  
/- Like you too  
*- STOP  
/- not until you kiss me  
*- Not gonna happen  
/- That's what you say but your actions say different.  
*- Haha  
/- It will happen. I'm sure of it  
*- Keep telling yourself that  
/- Whatever.  
*- I'm going to sleep now, got an early shift tomorrow  
/- Ok then night  
*- Nighty night  
/- Cute  
*- What  
/- Nothing 

 

*- So how is it out of the hotel with Kelly in tow  
/- Crapy, she won't leave me alone  
*- She must like you  
/- Gross  
*- Really tons of girls like you and you never go for it  
/- Who? And what are you saying?  
*- Emma, she's crushing hard. And I'm not saying anything just that there are some perfectly good girls out there  
/- Oh and I don't want perfect girls that just want my money. I want cute surfer girls that wear (fave colour) bikinis, have (hair colour) and (eye colour)  
*- Let me guess, me??  
/- Definitely. Girls may be crushing on me but I'm already crushing on someone else.  
*- ...  
/- What  
*- Wait you're actually crushing on me?!  
/- Yea. I didn't mean to say that out loud, I was gonna wait and make a romantic thing of it but yea I am crushing on you.  
*- Umm thanks  
/- What's wrong  
*- Well if I'm honest I'm not sure how I feel. And I always figured you were joking around or something.  
/- I'm sorry you thought that. I can wait til you figure it out though.  
*- Seriously??  
/- Of course  
*- That's kinda sweet  
/- That's me  
*- Good night then  
/- Night cutie 

 

*- Welcome back. Sorry I couldn't come out to meet you guys  
/- All good. Even if you had come out Bommer would have gotten mad at you  
*- True. So how was it??  
/- Pretty boring. I didn't have you to stare at all the time.  
*- Lol  
/- Anything interesting happen here?  
*- Arrrr no nothing much  
/- Really? I figured something would happen  
*- You mean like the lobby tank breaking? Which totally didn't happen btw.  
/- What  
*- What  
/- What  
*- Nothing  
/- Ok then  
*- Hehe  
/- How's work  
*- Good. I got tripped over by a kid while I was waitressing.  
/- Are you ok?  
*- Yea. I burnt my hand on the coffee I was carrying but I'm fine  
/- You sure  
*- Yea  
/- Ok. It's like the DR is trying to beat you up.  
*- Sometimes I think it is  
/- Lol  
*- Hey did you and Kelly kiss or something??  
/- Why would you ask that?  
*- She's going around saying your into her  
/- Wow. That's weird. I swear nothing happened.  
*- Ok then  
/- Seriously she's mean and bitchy and I'm pretty sure she likes me for my money  
*- Ok i get it  
/- And besides  
*- Dude!!  
/- Yea  
*- It's cool. We're not dating or anything so even if you did kiss her it won't matter to me  
/- Seriously. That's how you feel  
*- I guess  
/- Ok then

 

*- Are you dating Kelly  
/- Yea  
*- Why you said you hated her  
/- Well you made it pretty clear how you felt  
*- I did??  
/- Yea when you said it didn't matter cause we aren't dating  
*- So you took that and decided to date Kelly??  
/- Umm yes...  
*- Wow man  
/- Well the girl I liked didn't like me back so I got a girl that did  
*- I never said I didn't like you  
/- You didn't?  
*- No. I said I needed time to decide how I feel  
/- Oh...  
*- Yea "oh"  
/- Well I guess there is gonna be an awkward conversation in my future...  
*- That's what you get for doing the girl thing  
/- The girl thing?  
*- Trying to make their crush jealous.  
/- I didn't.. Did i?  
*- Yea  
/- Well then  
*- Haha that's kinda cute  
/- I'm cute?  
*- Sure  
/- Yay  
*- Hahaha  
/- Did I mention that I like you  
*- You may have  
/- So did I make you jealous?  
*- No...  
/- oh????  
*- Fine yea maybe  
/- Does that mean you like me?  
*- Maybe. MAYBE  
/- I'm fine with maybe  
*- K  
/- See then. I have to go dump Kelly  
*- Have fun. And run  
/- Hahahahahaha  
*- No seriously run. She will come after you  
/- Ok thanks for the tip  
*- Anytime

 

*- Where are you. Haven't seen you all day.  
/- I'm stuck in the girls lobby bathroom  
*- What!?  
/- Kelly ripped my pants off and trapped me in here.  
*- Omg hahahahahaha!!!  
/- It's not funny  
*- Yea it is  
/- Can you save me?  
*- I don't know  
/- Come on  
*- Weeeeeeell  
/- Please  
*- What will you give me??  
/- A kiss?  
*- Dude really  
/- I've been told I'm a good kisser  
*- By who Kelly??  
/- No never got that far  
*- Oh??  
/- Yea...  
*- Lies  
/- Ok but I never liked it  
*- Lol  
/- So will you save me?  
*- Ummmmmmmm sure. What size pants are you??  
/- 8  
*- Ok then  
/- Happy dance!  
*- Lol. I'll be there soon  
/- Thank you!

 

/- So when do you want the reward  
*- Reward??  
/- For saving me from the girls bathroom  
*- Oh that. Meh  
/- Meh?  
*- It's all good. I don't need a reward  
/- Yea you do. You saved my life  
*- I gave you pants  
/- And my life  
*- Hahaha sure  
/- So I can give a reward?  
*- The kiss??  
/- It doesn't have to be. I mean I can take you out for dinner instead?  
*- Ok then  
/- Cool. I'll pick up at 7  
*- Ok  
/- See you then  
*- See ya 

 

/- Last night was fun  
*- Yea I was pleasantly surprised  
/- By...?  
*- How nice it was. And how nice you were. You really are a good kisser.  
/- Told you. Could we maybe do it again some time?  
*- Sure, but do you mind if you kinda maybe take this slow??  
/- Sure. Can I ask why.  
*- I've been screwed over by people of your caliber before.  
/- My caliber?  
*- Rich or/and popular  
/- Oh. How have you been screwed over?  
*- One time the popular guy in school asked me out then humiliated me, another time this rich kid I worked for trying to make me sleep with him for a promotion or I would be fired, another guy tried to make me sleep with him for money to make his girlfriend jealous, and another time the cool guy at work tried to drug me and film it. I never slept with them but still, gross  
/- Woah. I'm so sorry if I came on too strong.  
*- Believe it or not you didn't  
/- Ok cool. And I promise to be chill.  
*- Thanks  
/- You did look great last night  
*- Thank you. I borrowed the dress  
/- You looked hot  
*- Blush  
/- Lol  
*- You looked handsome too btw  
/- Thanks. I need to get you in the moonlight more often  
*- Lol  
/- Seriously you is h.o.t  
*- Stop your making me go red I need to work  
*- Ok then. Sit in my section so we can chat??  
/- Your on :)  
*- :)

 

/- I heard there was a bomb threat are you ok!? Where are you!?  
*- The penthouse  
/- What?  
*- Girls night and yea I'm ok. Lo called it  
/- Why?  
*- Your mom was being TOO cool..? I'm not too sure to be honest  
/- Makes sense. How bad is it there  
*- Pretty bad. Their are helicopters and bright lights  
/- Wow. Dads dragging us home to help  
*- Lol. How was it? Fishing?  
/- Yea. Pretty good. Got a big one  
*- Cool. Did you eat it. Gut it.  
/- Umm I gave it to the chef  
*- Wimp  
/- No I'm not  
*- Yea you are if you can't gut your own fish  
/- Babe  
*- Dude  
/- This is fun  
*- Yea it is  
/- Should we continue this over the phone?  
*- Ok 

 

*- What's ripper doing??  
/- Honestly I have no clue. He said something about rinos and toilet paper.  
*- Right.  
/- Wanna get beaver tails for lunch?  
*- Yea cool  
/- Ok. What flavour do you want?  
*- Chocolate vanilla. Is that a thing?  
/- Yea I think so  
*- Ok cool. What bout you  
/- I'm feeling coconut chocolate  
*- Oh that sounds good  
/- Wanna split  
*- Kinda yea  
/- Ok. Where are you working today?  
*- House keeping  
/- Ok I'll pick you up at 11:30 is that good?  
*- Yea my shift finishes at 11 so I'll have time to grab some normal clothes.  
/- You look hot in anything  
*- Even that tacky house maid uniform  
/- Definitely  
*- :)  
/- ;)

 

/- Help. Kelly is all over me and doesn't believe we're dating!  
*- Why wouldn't she believe it  
/- ... She's says your not good enough for me  
*- Figures  
/- Sorry  
*- For what??  
/- Her. And my family like her for some reason so their pushing us together  
*- Gross  
/- I know. Want you to hang with my family so they can get to know you  
*- But we're not even official  
/- Yet...  
My dad is trying to invite Kelly to Thailand with us. Seriously please help  
*- Ok I'm coming 

 

/- Hey. Where did you go. I'm sorry about what Kelly did. But my family now know how mean she is.  
There is a bright side.  
Babe.  
Where are you?  
I'm sorry.  
Please.  
I'm gonna kill Kelly.  
(Y/n)!?  
(Y/n) please.  
*- I'm ok  
/- No your not  
*- She's a bitch. She forced me back to work and put me in a crab costume and then pored kitchen grease on me. It was still hot too.  
/- Babe. Where are you  
*- It's fine be with your family  
/- I'd rather be with you. Always  
*- Seriously I'm fine...  
/- Not fine. Please let me be with you right now. I'll do everything I can to make it better  
*- ...  
/- Baby please  
*- The stairwell on the third floor  
/- I'll be right there. 

 

*- Did you just get the same picture from your mom??  
/- The one of us asleep on the couch in the penthouse after I treated your grease burns? Yea I got it. Set it as my phone wallpaper  
*- Ok just making sure I'm not seeing things. And seriously?  
/- Yea we're cute. How are you legs?  
*- Pretty good. Whatever you used on them worked.  
/- I used burn cream. Thank goodness the grease wasn't too hot or I would have taken you to the hospital  
*- Yea. If the grease had been hotter I think Kelly would have been arrested or something. Thank you so much by the way. I hope I wasn't a pain.  
/- Definitely not. I'll look after you anytime.  
*- Thank you sweetie. I guess you can be a gentleman  
/- Sometimes  
*- A lot of times  
/- Yea right  
*- But you are. You're kind and compassionate and sweet.  
/- Aww look at me I'm blushing  
*- Haha the tables have turned!  
/- Kelly hasn't been fired but she was demoted so you're now her boss and she's on 'probation' one slip up and she's out for good.  
*- That's good. I guess it'll be fun to make her scrub under the sink for once  
/- Lol. So your ok?  
*- Yea don't worry  
/- Your my girl of course I'll worry  
*- So I'm your girlfriend??  
/- ...Yes?  
*- Hello then boyfriend.  
/- Hi girlfriend. Yay!  
*- So how's your day  
/- Better now  
*- Dude  
/- Well. I finally convinced my dad you won't sue.  
*- Lol  
/- And my mom wants to met you again soon. Out of the crab  
*- That would be nice.  
/- And Lo keeps talking about revenge  
*- Hahaha tell her I'm in  
/- Really?  
*- Yea why not. Kelly deserves it  
/- True. Don't go too crazy  
*- I won't, don't worry  
/- Ok then. Can I come by the staff lodge later.  
*- Yea. If you come by at 2  
/- Ok then  
*- How's your surf film coming along??  
/- Pretty good. Your in about half of it.  
*- Really. Gawd that's embarrassing.  
/1 No it's not you look great. I'll bring it with me and show you.  
*- Ok cool  
/- You know I don't think I've ever asked, what do you want to be?  
*- I'm not sure, I kinda wanted to be a nature photographer or a writer.  
/- Nice. You would be great at all of those. I've read some of your story notes on napkins  
*- Those still exist!!  
/- Yea I kept some of them cause they were really good  
*- Oh gawd which ones??  
/- Well lets see there was one about a dolphin in captivity trying to get out (#EmptyTheTanks) and one about a rich boy falling in love with a poor girl, I particularly like that one  
*- gee I wonder why. I can't believe you kept them though.  
/- They were good  
*- If you say so  
/- I do  
*- Lol  
/- Gotta go babe see you soon  
*- Ok Hun see ya

(From it diverts form the main story line and kinda heads to an AU) 

/- Hi  
*- Shhh. Don't be so loud. My head hurts  
/- Oh no. Are you sick  
*- Shhhhhhh. And yes. I got the flu off a kid in the DR  
/- Do you need anything?  
*- I wanna say a hug but I don't want to infect you so just talk to me please.  
/- Ok so I went to work and Andrew told me that I had to take over surf instruction because reef was MIA and I ended up teaching this kid who was so cute and I actually had fun, and I figured out who one of the guess reminded me of it was one of the teachers I had in the third grade.  
*- Nice. Your good with kids  
/- Strange considering I can't stand looking after my siblings  
*- Lol. Irony  
/- Did you tell Andrew you weren't coming in for work  
*- Who  
/- Bummer  
*- Oh yea. Finn and Emma said they took care of it.  
/- Ok. Want me to call so we can chat.  
*- Yea

/- Are you ok babe. You just hung up out of the blue.  
Babe?  
*- I'm fine. Just threw up a bit  
/- Babe...  
*- What I'm fine. I'm used to doing this myself.  
/- What does take mean  
*- Both my big brothers worked, dad was away and my little brother was too young to help. Whenever I was sick it was by myself  
/- Oh. How old are your brothers?  
*- Youngest is 16 this year. I'm 18, next is 20, then 21  
/-Cool  
*- You're 18 too right??  
/- Yep (I have no idea how old he is)  
*- Cools. Can't believe it took me this long to find that out  
/- Yea lol. How do you feel now?  
*- Better after throwing up a bit  
/- That's good. I gotta go I'll talk to you later babe  
*- K byez love you  
/- ...

 

/- So...  
*- Yea...  
/- Are we gonna talk about that yesterday  
*- I just wanna say I had a fever so I had no idea what was happening.  
/- Ok ok cool  
*- Are we cool??  
/- Yea...  
*- ...You're not cool  
/- No I'm not my girlfriend said she loves me while high on a fever and I don't know what's happening anymore.  
*- I'll tell you what's happening it came out too early, clearly we are both not ready for this and should just forget about it  
/- Forget about it! It took about 3 weeks for you to decide if you even like me then a week after we become official you say you love me! I can't forget that  
*- Why not. I basically have  
/- Because you were sick  
*- Which is why I said it in the first place  
/- Ok ok. Can I ask 1 thing though  
*- I don't like this but ok  
/- Did you mean it  
*- ...I'm not sure...  
/- Not sure!?  
*- ... Sweetie calm down  
/- I am calm. But I'm also annoyed  
*- Why!? You said yourself I take forever to decide on stuff, this isn't different  
/- Yes it is because I want to say it back but now your not sure if your ready!  
*- ... You want to say it back??  
/- ... Yea I think I do but now it's ruined  
*- Why does it have to be ruined?!  
/- Because if it took you 3 weeks to decide if you LIKE me I don't want to imagine how long it will take for you to LOVE me!  
*- What do you want me to say that I love you right now!? That I'll force myself to decide faster!? That I'm crying!? That I'm sorry I said it!?  
/- No I don't want any of that  
*- Then what Ty!? What do you want from me!? Do you want me to prove I want to be with you?! Is that what you want, to have sex with me. Just cause I wanted to go slow!?  
/- No. No. God no. I don't want to force you to do anything at all  
*- Then what Ty!?what do you want!?  
/- I don't know!  
*- There see how it feels  
/- Oh my god. I need a break  
*- Fine!  
/- Fine! 

 

/- Are you just going to ignore me now!  
*- You said you wanted a break  
/- Fine then  
*- Fine

 

*- Ty this is Lo. I borrowed (Y/n)'s phone cause you won't answer my texts.  
/- What do you want Lo  
*- For one thing I want you to grow a pair and apologise  
/- Why should I apologise  
*- Because you started it. I read the texts Ty. She was sick, couldn't even sit up and she said something while fevered. You can't blame her for that  
/- Sigh. Your right but I think she hates me now.  
*- No she doesn't. She misses you. She mumbles sorry when she cries. She wants you back  
/- I miss her too. Are you with her?  
*- Yea  
/- Can you give her phone to her  
*- Yea  
/- Thanks  
*- Hi  
/- Hey  
*- What's up  
/- Not a lot. I haven't left my room much this week  
*- Me either  
/- Lol  
*- Lol  
/- Listen. I'm sorry. I was caught up in the idea that you loved me. I was stupid. Really stupid. I miss you so much. Your my world. And even if your not ready I will still say it. I love you (Y/n). I'm so sorry  
*- ...  
/- (Y/n)?  
*- I'm sorry too  
/- You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one that over reacted.  
*- But I sent that text and started this in the first place.  
/- Ok true but it ok you weren't in control  
*- But I was when we argued  
/- You were angry and scared. And so was I.  
*- You were scared? Why?  
/- Because you scare me  
*- I do  
/- Yea. Your so smart and pretty. You insult me but your never mean. You work hard. Harder then I ever have. And your smile makes my day. I'm scared that you'll break me and I'm scared of losing you. That's why for the past week I've been numb. I caught a glimpse of a life without you in it and it hurt. That life sucks, it's boring and lifeless. That's why I'm not afraid to say I love you now because I now know that I truly do.  
*- ... Sweetie. Oh my. Just. God. I'm crying again damn it. Hahaha. But you scare me too  
/- Really?  
*- Yea. And being away from you has made me realise that I do love you too. And even though it hard to say I do love you.  
/- Thank you  
*- For what??  
/- Being strong enough to say it to me.  
*- :)  
/- :)  
*- <3  
/- <3 can I see you?  
*- Not today  
/- Why?  
*- Because I'm a mess right now. I need a long shower and some sleep. We can hang tomorrow. Ok?  
/- Ok.  
*- You really haven't left your room all week??  
/- Yea. Mom's worried, I should probably go let her know I'm ok  
*- Might be smart  
/- But I should take a shower first  
*- Why didn't you shower. You have one in your own in your room  
/- I didn't feel like it. What about you judgey missy?  
*- Communal shower. Need I say more  
/- Ok ok true  
*_ Well I'm gonna go shower now.  
/- Ok then. I'll text you later  
*- Ok :)  
/- Love you  
*- I already said it once today  
/- Babe...  
*- Fine you pussy. I love you too  
/- Yay!  
*- Never knew you liked being called a pussy so much, maybe I'll do it more often  
/- No come on!  
*- Ok. See ya  
/- See ya

 

*- Omg I feel human again  
/- Me too. I'll take it you slept well  
*- Sooo well. You??  
/- Would have been better if you were there  
*- Perv  
/- No the title is boyfriend  
*- Jerk  
/- Thank you thank you I'm here forever  
*- Is that long it's gonna take to get rid of you  
/- That and longer  
*- Oh gawd  
/- Hehe. So when can we hang out today?  
*- After my shift at 11?? Does that work??  
/- Yea cool.  
*- You known it's funny, I figured I would get fired after a week of being miserable but no I only got a single strike. I wonder why  
/- Why indeed  
*- Ty  
/- Yes  
*- What did you do??  
/- Breathe :)  
*- Ty  
/- What  
*- Ty  
/- Ok I explained to Andrew that I was the reason for your mood so he let you off on a strike  
*- Ty  
/- why are you still saying my name?  
*- Because I can handle myself just fine  
/- I know that. But it was my fault  
*- It takes two to fight  
/- Hehe tutu  
*- No just no. I'm serious Ty  
/- Ok I'm sorry babe. I'll make it up to you at lunch ok?  
*- Ok then. See you then  
/- See ya 

 

/- (Y/n) can I ask you something  
*- Sure  
/- I just got a slightly threatening email from someone telling me to never hurt you again, and various other stuff  
*- Oh geez I'm sorry, my brothers must have got your email from my phone  
/- How can they when you're here? Plus did you tell your brothers about us?  
*- The youngest can hack phones for contacts. And yea I did while crying when we were on a break  
/- Oh. Do they hate me then  
*- Kinda but they'll listen to me if I say your ok  
/- Will they?  
*- ... Ok it will take some time  
/- Ok then. I'll just have to out last their hate  
*- You can try  
/- And I'll succeed too  
*- Good luck  
/- There's a staff bonfire on tonight wanna go with me?  
*- Of course. Want me to bring the picnic blanket again??  
/- Yea last time was so fun  
*- Yea it was. I love sitting with you under the stars and in the warm glow of the fire  
/- Yea you're definitely a writer  
*- Thanks  
/- I can't wait now. To sit with you on the beach at night with our friends around the fire. It'll be great. You always look hot in the moonlight.  
*- Thanks.  
You know I've been thinking  
/- Must be fun  
*- And you remember how I said I wasn't ready to take our relationship to /that/ level??  
/- Yea...  
*- Well I think I may kinda sorta wanna go there. Just a bit  
/- I. Umm ok umm yea ok  
*- I'm not talking all the way!! Not sex. Not yet. Just little things for now. Cause I do really like you but I'm not ready for that yet. And my track record with guys is my brothers and jerks. Your the first guy I've met that is actually nice to me. And umm. I don't know. You know what forget it I'm rambling. Umm. Ty?? Hey. Ummm Ty??  
/- I'm sorry I'm too happy for words.  
*- Because I'll be with you??  
/- No. No. It's because you trust me enough to do this. That you had the courage to say it to me. But are you sure this is your decision and not pressure or something. Are you sure your ready?  
*- Thanks but yea I've been thinking about this a lot and I believe I'm ready  
/- Babe I love you way too much  
*- Me too  
/- Do you want a safe word?  
*- I'm so sorry what  
/- A safe word lets you know when your partner has had too much and needs to stop  
*- I know what a safe word is, why would we need one  
/- Because I your history with boys and I want to make sure that I don't make you uncomfortable.  
*- Even if I was uncomfortable I wouldn't know.  
/- What do you mean  
*- Well. I'm a virgin.  
/- You are?  
*- Yea. Many boys have tried to get with me but none have  
/- Oh. Then I'll be extra careful  
*- Thank you sweetie  
/- :)  
*- I'm guessing your not a virgin  
/- No. Lost it in grade 10  
*- Wow  
/- Urgg yea.  
*- Who was she??  
/- My second ever girlfriend. She was a year older then me. She got to me before I figured out most girls are into me for my dads money.  
*- Woah how many. If I can ask  
/- Umm 4  
*- What was your longest relationship??  
/- 2 and a half months. What about you  
*- Umm you're my first  
/- Seriously!?  
*- Yea. What wrong with that  
/- Nothing. It's just that your so beautiful I figured you would of had lines of guys in love with you back at home  
*- Nope. There was one guy that had a crush on me but he was 13 and I was 16 at the time  
/- Cute.  
*- Yea he was. Then he grew up  
/- Lol. So do we need a safe word?  
*- No. I trust you. I feel safe with you and I love you  
/- Love you too babe. I gotta go, see ya tonight love.  
*- Yep see ya

 

*- How much trouble are you in  
/- Not much, thankfully. I can't believe Andrew would actually go for a walk on the beach at night  
*- Yea it is kinda strange  
/- I'm still embarrassed that he figured out what we were gonna do.  
*- Ty we were making out on a blanket in our underwear, hidden in the tree line by the beach. It leaves little to the imagination.  
/- Yea true  
*- So what was he actually mad at, the fact we were on the beach or something else  
/- It's cause we were on the beach pretty close to the resort. If someone had gone for a walk they probably would have seen us  
*- Lol. So it's a good thing Bummer found us then and not a stranger that may have taken a photo.  
/- Huh?  
*- Oh there's this pervy guest staying here right now.  
/- How pervy?  
*- In the DR yesterday he dropped his fork and when I went to get it he tried to take a picture of my chest. But because the uniform is so tight he saw nothing.  
/- I'm gonna beat him up  
*- Don't worry another guest saw it and put in a complaint for me  
/- Ok then. Sorry we couldn't actually do anything last night  
*- It's ok. Not our fault. Plus you said you'll be here forever right? So we have all the time in the world  
/- True. You're working DR today right??  
*- Yep  
/- I'll come by later then  
*- Ok but if that perv is back you can't beat him up  
/- Awwwwww  
*- Babe  
/- Why not he clearly deserves it  
*- Yes but he's a guest  
/- So doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants  
*- Fine if he starts trying to perv again you can TALK to him or get Bummer to do it, just don't beat him up  
/- Fine...  
*- Thank you Hun  
/- :) 

 

*- Kelly did it!!  
/- What?  
*- After you left she started going on to me about how close yet so far we are and that we don't belong together and stuff. She was the one that told Bummer where we were  
/- Wow. That's low even for Kelly  
*- I know  
/- How did she even know where were?  
*- She must of heard me talking to Emma and Finn at the bonfire.  
/- Oh  
*- Yea. Sorry if I hadn't of been so loud when I told them she might not of heard  
/- No this is not your fault  
*- Ok  
/- Babe  
*- Yea I know. I'm just upset that we had barely gotten started when we had to stop  
/- I know. Do you wanna finish what we started?  
*- Yea I do but where  
/- Well my family are out of the penthouse for the weekend we could stay there all night and then some.  
*- Ok that sounds pretty nice  
/- Cool. I'll see you after work?  
*- Yea I'm on house keeping today so I'll just go up to your floor after I change  
/- Ok then

 

*- Hey sweetie  
/- Hi babe  
*- I had fun on the weekend  
/- Oh and what pray tell did you do  
*- Well the better question would be who I did  
/- Oh? Do I know the guy  
*- Yea he's handsome  
/- I'll bet  
*- And smart  
/- Nice  
*- And full of himself  
/- That's grea... Wait what  
*- Hahahahahaha  
/- Babe??  
*- Yes  
/- Am I really full of myself  
*- Sometimes Hun but that can be a good thing  
/- How?  
*- It makes you passionate about the things you care about and means you treat yourself well  
/- Thanks that makes me feel better  
*- :)  
/- So you had fun though  
*- Definitely. It was amazing. I feel like you wanted more though  
/- One day we will but for now just waking up the next morning with you beside me was the greatest thing in the world  
*- <3  
/- You too  
*- We will work up to actual sex one day I promise but I just don't feel ready now  
/- Ok. I can wait.  
*- Really  
/- Yea your worth it  
*- Thanks  
/- Anytime  
*- You know I just had a thought  
/- I'm scared  
*- Hardy har har no  
/- Lol. Go on then  
*- Well do you know what the lobby shark is actually compromised of  
/- From sex to sharks, I see how you got there lol. Yea I do Why?  
*- Hahaha. Well for a shark to survive in the wild it must keep moving so that the water goes over its gills so it can breath  
/- Ok  
*- But the lobby shark is still most the time  
/- Yea  
*- So is there fish in him, or some other water animal so that he doesn't need to move about much  
/- I'm pretty sure he has a few species of fish in him  
*- Ok then. That makes sense  
/- Any other questions about our sharky friend  
*- Not really no. But what brand of cleaning product does the hotel use, cause at home we use this one that barely works  
/- From sex to sharks to cleaning products, are you on something?  
*- Haha no my mind is just wired  
/- I noticed. Well I'm sure what product we use, Andrew handles that stuff  
*- Ok then  
/- I could ask him  
*- Nah it's good.  
/- K 

 

/- I heard Reef say there will be another night surf soon  
*- I think so. You wanna go??  
/- Yea. I love laying on my board and staring at the stars with those light fish around me  
*- Yea  
/- Is there a special reason for this night surf  
*- Yea. Summer is half over  
/- Oh shit really!?  
*- Yea what's wrong??  
/- I just... I don't want summer to end cause when it does you will have to go home  
*- Awww babe. You know our relationship won't end with the summer right  
/- It won't?  
*- No. I'll still text and come out to visit. I'm out of school so I can do what I want  
/- Oh yea I forgot your finished school.  
*- Don't worry I forget you  
/- Lol. Maybe I could talk to Andrew and get you work here after summer...  
*- ....  
/- What?  
*- I don't know. It's great out here but I miss home and my family  
/- You can get time off you know  
*- Yea but....  
/- What?  
*- It's just that.... I got a call last night from the place I used to work at before here and they offered me a job for after summer...  
/- Oh  
*- But it's not definite. I just don't know what's best for me. Just give me time to think about this  
/- Ok yea ok  
*- Hun??  
/- Yea  
*- I love you  
/- You too  
*- You ok??  
/- Yea just either way I don't want to lose you  
*- You won't. I promise  
/- Yea  
*- I have to go back to work now so...  
/- Yea yea go it's cool  
*- Ok then. See ya tonight??  
/- Yea definitely 

 

*- Why didn't you come to the night surf??  
/- My dad wanted to have dinner as a family  
*- Then why was Lo here??  
/- She didn't want to come  
*- But you had no choice  
/- No as eldest I can't chose in these things  
*- Really  
/- Yes. Why don't you believe me?  
*- Because I thought you would be mad about my possible leaving  
/- Well I'm not  
*- Ok then  
/- I'm not mad because you promised you wouldn't leave me, and you always keep your word right?  
*- Yea of course I do  
/- Then I have nothing to worry about  
*- No you don't  
/- Ok good  
*- Babe??  
/- Yea  
*- Deep breath  
/- Why  
*- Just do it  
/- Ok  
*- Better??  
/- A bit  
*- Good now listen up. I haven't even decided what I will do and when I do, if I decide to go, whether it be that job at home or even university, but when I do you can't get mad because it's my future, you may have money and a family company to possibly take over but I have to, no I WANT to work for my living. And as my boyfriend you have to be supportive because we will make it work no matter what happens because I love you. Ok??  
Ty?? You still there??  
/- Yea I just... I'm sorry. I love you too and I swear I be supportive but I can't promise I won't try to make you stay by my side. And just so you know I plan to go to uni next year to study business, this is just an idea but you could come with me  
*- Ok. I'll think about it.  
/- Ok and I'm sorry I missed the night surf. I acted kinda like a kid didn't I?  
*- Yea just a bit but it's fine the surf wasn't that great anyway  
/- Ok lol  
*- Lol  
/- Do what do you plan to study at uni if you go?  
*- I'm not entirely sure yea but I've been looking at a few photography and writing courses  
/- Where?  
*- I looked at a few in my hometown and one pretty close to surfers paradise  
/- Really?  
*- Yea. I wanted to know in case I did decide to stay here for a while  
/- Yay!  
*- Dork  
/- Your dork  
*- Yes all mine <3  
/- <3  
*- You wanna come down to the staff house and watch a movie  
/- It's like 11 at night  
*- So?? We'll be quite  
/- Ok then stealthy  
*- :)  
/- See you soon then  
*- K

/- This rain is so depressing  
*- Really. I love the rain  
/- But you can't surf when it's heavy like this. Why do you like it  
*- When I was a kid when ever it rained the river near our house would floor really fast so we would all have to stay inside and hang out together it was the only family time I ever got  
/- Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that  
*- Don't be, I'm not. The rain makes me happy, reminds me of the days that dad was home and my brothers would play rainy day games with me  
/- That's really sweet  
*- Yea it was  
/- You wanna play rainy day games with me after work??  
*- Sorry I can't I'm expecting an important phone call  
/- From who??  
*- A university  
/- Which one??  
*- ...The one in my home town...  
/- Oh  
*- You see one of my old Highschool professors recommended me to one of his professor friends at the uni so they tracked me down.  
/- Oh  
*- Ty??  
/- So are you going to go??  
*- I'm not sure, I'm going to listen to their proposal first  
/- Oh  
*- Please don't be mad  
/- I'm not  
*- Yea right  
/- (Y/n) I'm not mad I'm just sad  
*- Don't be. I haven't accepted anything yet  
/- Yea... I gotta go to work see ya  
*- Ty.  
TY.  
Please listen to me.  
Ty.  
Ok I'll see you later then 

/- So how was your day  
*- Pretty ordinary  
/- Did you end up taking that call  
*- Yea  
/- And what did they say  
*- Normal stuff. What the campus is like, courses available. Asking me questions.  
/- And are you interested  
*- Maybe. It sounds like a nice place  
/- Oh...  
*- Ty we talked about this  
/- I know I just hoped you wouldn't leave  
*- Well I still haven't decided yet  
/- Is there any way I can help you decide ?  
*- No I just need to think  
/- Ok then. Well you still have about half the summer to decide remember  
*- True  
/- Wanna go surfing?  
*- yea I'll see you at the beach in 10 minutes ok?  
/- ok

 

/- good morning babe  
(Y/n)?  
Babe I'm a little worried you haven't answered all day  
(Y/n)?  
It's 1 in the afternoon and I can't find you. Are you ok?  
?

(Introducing new text convo person just for this bit.) 

/- Lo? Have you seen (Y/n) today?  
^- yea she's been cleaning rooms all day why  
/- she won't answer my texts I was worried  
^- she said she lost it on the beach yesterday. said she would tell you when she saw you, guess she hasn't had the chance yet  
/- oh ok. I was so worried  
^- whatever I have to get back to work see ya bro  
/- see ya

/- Lo  
^- what now Ty  
/- I went to the beach and found (Y/n)'s phone  
^- oh cool I'll let her know  
/- can you not for a minute  
^- why  
/- Lo has (Y/n) said anything about leaving?  
^- she said she was looking at universities why  
/- when I found her phone it had a message on the screen congratulating her on her acceptance to the university in her home town. I knew she was looking but I had no idea she applied for any  
^- ty she might have just put out feelers or something don't freak out til you talk to her  
/- yea but. I'm scared of losing her sis. Long distance almost never works for anyone  
^- you really love her don't you  
/- yea I do  
^- and you know she loves you back  
/- yea she does  
^- then you have nothing to worry about  
/- ok  
^- ok I found her and showed her our convo  
/- what  
^- she's laughing and calling you cute  
/- oh gawd  
^- ok she's saying her brothers put in an application to that uni but she put an application to the uni near here  
/- what she did?!  
^- ok I'm not acting as the messenger for you two just come talk to her  
/- ok I'm coming now 

(And back to normal text convos)

*- hey hey  
/- good afternoon.  
I loved waking up next to you this morning  
*- same. Good to know you're a morning person like me  
/- lol  
*- I'm so comfortable with you  
/- same  
*- I think I might want to go further with you soon  
/- by that you mean?  
*- sex ty  
/- with me?  
*- yea you idiot  
/- I'm sorry but really you think you're ready?  
*- yea I think I am  
/- that's awesome baby!! I love you so much  
*- I love you too  
/- So I have news  
*- yea  
/- I got accepted to the uni near here for business  
*- awesome. I have some news too  
/- yea?  
*- I talked to my brothers and dad and told them already, I've decided to go to the same uni as you here near the beach.  
/- what! Really!!  
*- yep I'm guessing your happy  
/- happy? Babe I'm ecstatic!! A bunch of guests are looking at me weird cause I just made the same noise Lo makes when she finds a sale  
*- Hahahaha oh wow  
/- I'm coming to find you. Where are you  
*- I'm waiting for the elevator on the 5th floor  
/- I'm running up the stairs  
*- really! I just got in the elevator  
/- hahaha ok stay there I'm coming  
*- won't it be easier to bring the elevator to you  
/- probably I'm on the third floor bring it down  
*- ok I'm coming  
/- is the elevator coming  
*- yea I'm nearly there.  
Ok the elevator just opened but I don't see you  
Babe where are you  
/- I'm like 3 metres behind you love


End file.
